My Immortal Challange
by jin-yutashi
Summary: THIS IS NOT THE STORY MY IMMORTAL. this is random stuff i made because of a challange from a friend witch is defined inside. Edony uses a book to summon Satan from the underworld and this is what happened . . there is FF7 in it cuz there is


AN: Ok I'm not trying to be Tara Gilesbie and Ebony and Willow aren't my charters. My friend and me were reading My Immortal at lunch and she gave me the challenge of writing some kind of story with them. I'm not much of a writer so it might not be very good and you can flame if you want I'm not going to call you a prep if you do.

LULZ

Ebony, Draco, Vampire, Willow and Bloody Mary knelt around a large Pentagram drawn on the ground with their blood. They recited a chant witch they had read from a Satanism book witch now lay in the corner. The blood started to glow and black mist rose from cracks starting to form in the ground. They quickened the pace at witch they were reciting the chant as the mist started to thicken and form the shape of a body.

"Satan we summon you!" they shouted and a flash of red light filled the room.

Now before them flouting within the black mist was a large figure with mid thigh long silver hair, pale skin and what looked to be goats legs with silver fur. It flouted there for a few seconds before falling to the ground with a thud. It was awhile before it moved lifting its head to look at them with piercing green eyes though a wall of silver hair witch had fallen in its face.

"Satan?" Ebony questioned in a low voice.

"Who dears to summon me to the human world?" it questioned in a deep menacing voice.

"We did" Ebony said standing and adjusting her cloths. The others all stood and moved around the pentagram to stand next to Ebony. After a short wile it also stood pushing it's hair back behind it to reveal a male face with perfect fetchers and a finely toned chest sporting a six-pack. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Why?" they all looked at each other they had never thought about a reason. It had been an accident when Bloody Mary had found the Satanism book in the forbidden section of the library and it had been to good an opportunity to pass up when they found out they could summon Satan.

"Umm" Draco started before willow cut in

"We wanted to meet you"

"Yeah were all Satanists you see" Vampire added for good measure. Scoffing Satan lifted his head so he could look down on them before he walked past them to the door his hooves clacking on the floor as he went. He smashed the door open with the flat part of his hoof spraying splinters everywhere. The door way lead into the Slytherin common room but no one was there because it was about 2am.

As Satan stepped into the light of the common room Ebony and the others could get a better look at him. From the sides of his head was a pear of long black horns that curled around like a rams he had a small goat like tail and dark grey cloven hooves. The only thing he was wearing was a pear of leather pants with at one point had been long what had been ripped to fit the odd shape of the goat legs. On his chest over his heart was a deep red pentagram the look like it was engraved into his skin.

"Hmmm Hogwarts" Satan grumbled looking around the room eyes still narrowed. After a few minutes of walking around the room and kicking some unfortunate chairs over Satan finally settled by spreading himself over one of the big couches by the no longer burning fire place. Willow pushed Ebony ford to speak to him.

"Um Mr Satan?" Ebony started

"Mr Satan? Satan is my title like lord or king my name my real name is Sephiroth" Sephiroth said with a smirk.

LULZ

AN: Um yeah Final Fantasy VII was also part of the challenge (at lest I think it was .) I'm not going to continue this unless you want me to if it is as bad as I think it is. It gets worse towards the end cuz I was starting to get tired. Even if I think it's crap review or flame or give helpful criticism. Tell me if you want me to continue cuz if I haven't dropped enough hints yet I want to but don't want to burn your eyes out.


End file.
